Bobby The MantaMan
by OhioGuy
Summary: Bobby Turner is a 21 year old single father and pet owner. He signs up to be a henchman for Black Manta, but ends up as the Confidant to Artemis/Aqualad as they try to defeat the light. No romance between Artemis and Aqualad, cuz y'know thats wierd in a comedy and i'm not a fan of that whole thing, there might be references to wally and tula, and wally will appear.
1. Chapter 1

Bobby the Manta-Man (Day One)

_March 19th, 2016_

_Dear Journal,_

_How are you? I've been fine. Today is my First day as henchman for Black Manta. That means I get a great healthcare plan, a decent salary, and a job good enough to support me, my 2 year old daughter Missy, and my dog skipper. Today on my first mission, I get to help The Boss's Kid in destroying a rocket. It has to do with the Martians or something like that. I have no problems with Mars, but I got a kid and dog to feed._

_The command just went out, I'm heading off._

_Be back in a few hours._

10 Hours later in the Manta-Sub Mess…

"And so I took the blade and my former comrade was dead." Kaldur'ahm said as he ate a sandwich.

"I bet she regrets going up against you, boss." A black haired woman said in a deep voice. She was wearing a golden necklace for some reason.

Bobby Walks over to the table and sits with them.

"How did your first mission fair, Robert?" The former sidekick asked.

"Dude, it was awful. When I got out of the water, I tripped. When I got up, I dropped my rifle. Then to top it all off, some blonde chick in a green suit and mask kicked me in the face. SHE BROKE MY FREAKIN' NOSE!" Bobby said while holding his nose.

"Then you killed her, look I know she was the enemy and all…but, weren't you her friend once? Doesn't her death affect you at all? I'm mean sure she was mean, rude, and had larger then life man hands." Bobby continues to say.

The black-haired woman then looked at her hands and hid them in her pockets. She frowns.

"Yes, it does affect me. But it was for the greater good." Kaldur said with a grim expression.

"The Greater Good, huh?" The Woman asked.

"Oh sure, nothing says Good like First degree Murder, Terrorism, and Destruction of Private Property and other felonies that seem minor compared to the first three." Bobby says sarcastically.

For a moment, there was awkward silence. Until the Former sidekick said;

"I don't understand your logic."

"I'm saying we're on the wrong side. We should all be a hero, save the day, and fight knowing we're fighting for an ideal greater than ourselves."

Bobby says.

Kaldur appears to shed a tear, the woman is stunned.

"Your words speak true, my friend. But you see; I am still a hero." He said.

"How?" Bobby inquires.

"I am in deep cover; I've been working for Nightwing ever since I left my team. That blonde woman is not even dead either, she faked her death." The hero tells him.

"Where's she now?" Bobby asks.

The woman slaps him on the head.

"Where do you think, Moron?" She said.

"Singapore?"

"No."

"Mexico."

"No."

"Oompa-land?"

"That's not even a real place!"

Then Bobby asked where she was then.

The woman slaps him on the face.

"You Idiot, I am the blonde!" Artemis says.

"Oh, sorry for saying your hands were mannish. I was jealous because I wish I had petite hands like yours." Bobby said while rubbing his cheek.

"And I'm gonna ignore that last part." She tells him.

Then Aqualad asks him. "Will you help us?"

"Yes I will, after today I really want a change of careers." Bobby replies

"Well, you can't tell anyone!" Artemis tells him.

"I hear ya, besides I've got a kid and dog to feed."

"Good." Artemis said before returning to her calm state.

"Do I get a cool sidekick name?" Bobby asks Aqualad.

"Ugh, I hope this mission ends sooner." The Atlantean said before sighing.

Bobby smiled and said. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Later…

_Dear Journal, _

_Today I became the Sidekick to Aqualad and Artemis (aka the Blondie who broke my nose). They want me to help sabotage missions to help their team. I always wanted to be a superhero! I got to think of a name and outfit._

_Later. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Ex

The Ex (Day two)

_March 22nd, 2016_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today my ex-wife Joan is bringing Missy, because I've won custody. Still, the divorce was pretty bad. I mean what else would happen when your wife cheats on you with the starting pitcher for Star City Cosmos. She didn't even bother to bring back an autographed jersey!_

_Here we go._

Bobby walked into the Manta Sub with his daughter and dog.

"Daddy, is this a submarine?" Missy asks.

"Yes." Bobby replied.

Then a portly man in a Manta man suit walks by, but stops and speaks in a falsetto voice.

His name is Doug. He also secretly works for Artemis and Aqualad.

"Dude, who's the Kid? Its bad enough we have to with your dog. But since when are we a babysitting service?" He asks.

Bobby tells him. "We're not, this is my daughter Missy."

Missy tugs on Doug's leg to ask him a question.

"Why you talk like Mickey Mouse." She says.

"I DON'T TALK LIKE MICKEY MOUSE!" He Squeaks.

Artemis walks in and tells him. "Actually, you sound more like a clown that's high on Helium."

She then looks at Missy.

"Who's this?"

"Sorry, Boss lady. This is my daughter Missy."

Missy looks up at Artemis.

"Why do you have boy hands?" She asks.

Artemis glowers and stares at Bobby. Who just shrugs it off like it's not important.

"I can see the resemblance now." She mutters.

"And I don't have man hands!" She adds before walking away.

Missy waves at her and says. "Bye-Bye, Mean Man hands lady."

Bobby smiles at his daughter and offers her and Doug some ice cream.


	3. The Turnermobile

The Turnermobile (Day three)

Artemis and Kaldur stood on a highway in Texas waiting for Bobby to Show up. They had weapons to deliver and bobby was going to be their courier. Just as they began to lose hope, headlights appeared. It was pretty dark, but they could tell it was some kind of vehicle.

They gasped in shock as the vehicle stopped at their position. It was an old Van. On its Side Doors was a mural. It showed Slash from Guns' n' Roses riding a flying lion breathing fire. Slash was playing his guitar which shot bolts of lightning at an army of mutant samurai monkeys.

They were even more surprised when Bobby came out of the van.

"I am getting inside that thing." Artemis told Bobby.

"It was the only thing that can hold all these crates, besides it's the only thing I have." Bobby replied.

"Where did you come upon this van?" Kaldur asked.

"Well it belonged to my big brother Joe, who gave it to my little brother Marty, who lost it to my cousin Louie in a poker game, who gave it to me when he won the lottery." Bobby explained.

"What's with the mural?" Artemis asked.

"That I don't know, Rumor is that when Joe was in College, some drunken painter found the van and painted the mural on it." Bobby told her.

"Why Slash?" She went to ask.

"The year was 1989." Bobby explained.

"It is no matter, we must get rid of these weapons before the crew notices they're missing."

As Artemis and Kaldur Open the Door to load the crates, they find a few surprises.

Doug was sitting inside drinking some soda and was playing mahjong with illegal immigrants, and Bobby's dog, Skipper, was there too.

"Who are these people?" Artemis asked.

"This is Jose, Carlos, and Chuck." Doug replied.

"Where's Chuck from?" She asks.

"Canada, He's trying to get to Cancun." Doug tells her.

"Want to play some Mahjong, Eh?" Chuck asks.

Artemis sighs and just loads the last crate in. She then agrees to play a few rounds of Mahjong. Kaldur joins in as well

"Alright, Everyone Buckle up, because the Turnermobile is moving out!"

"Turnermobile?" Artemis snidely asks.

"Don't ask." Doug tells her.

"Who wants some music?" Bobby asks.

"Nobody." Everyone yells.


End file.
